A re-written history
by evilqueenregina1
Summary: What if things were to happen a bit differently in the enchanted forest? Would Rumpel still find Belle, would Regina still hate Snow White. Let the mysteries reveal themselves. T rated may chance due to for future events. ( First few chapters are to set the scenes, up until chapter 4) slightly AU- please review or write a small comment, this is my first ever fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Rumpelstiltskin

Chapter 1:The curse

I use to be a normal man before I was this green scaled, no-good, tricky monster.

I had a family, a wife, a son. I had friends. I had a heart. Until I met my fate, The Blue Fairy on a spring evening. She asked for me to met her in a remote the enchanted forest , which was a terrific journey from my house in the village of Asaco, the only area un-ruled by the evil queen, Cora. I went along the journey alone, as instructed. But,if enter the area, the only way out it though the means of magic. People of my village say that the trees are alive and that they watch your every move.

I can't remember much more of the journey, but that came with the curse. I got to the remotest region of the enchanted forest, and there waiting was The Blue Fairy, her radiant skin, pearly eyes with her normal ocean blue dress and matching slippers.

"I ask of one thing, kill one of the Evil Queen's hunts-men" she said this rather viciously, which isn't like her ,the great hearted fairy with the purest heart. But after what the Evil Queen did to her son, I wouldn't blame her.

The hunts-men captured her son and locked him up in the tower dungeon and after many month, the evil queen had him burned alive before her and all the kingdom.

Those vile ogre, with slimy green skin, no morals, obeying the queens every will and need. Being a sworn enemy of the queen I couldn't let the offer pass.

"Shoot this arrow, from this bow, and at this location as the hunts-men will be going on their daily kill, this way you won't even be seen," she said as she handed over a purple tipped arrow, a jet black bow and a map with a location marked on it, which as I can gather, is just before the kingdom gates.

"And don't worry dear, you will be rewarded, with all that one can wish for."

We both vanished, I found myself back in Asaco, and her, I don't know probably dancing around in the meadows with her less 'superior' fairies.

The day finally came, I woke well before sunrise, so I wouldn't wake my wife and our young son. I had stashed the bow and arrow in a hollowed-out tree, which the family have been using for years as a 'keep-safe'. I walked along to the path of the Elder forest, as the map had said to. But for some strange reason I felt like I was being followed by someone, or to be more accurate something. I just ignored it and carried on walking. I could see the sunlight braking its way through the inter-woven trees. I still followed the map exactly as it was written and eventually I got to the queen's gate. There was a tree near by, so I decided to climb it to make myself more hidden from the kingdom and its ogre.

I waited. Hour after hour, and nothing. Finally an ogre walked out of the kingdom gates. I did as The Blue Fairy said so, the arrow went straight into the his black hazed eye, and immediately the ogre fell to the ground. At contact with the ogre's skin he was transformed into his true self, the dark one. The arrow suddenly flew out of the creature into my arms, then in transformed into the dark one's dagger, the only thing that can kill him. I took no notice to the legends of the land, 'kill the dark one with his own dagger and obtain his power' it seems a tad fetched. I took his shield to prove to The Blue Fairy that I killed one of the Evil Queen's hunts-men.

On the journey back to I passed through the Golden lake, a place where my father would always being me when I way young, I will always remember the smell of the summer flowers and the songs of the lake's birds, that whistled through the air. As I was hoping, I bumped into The Blue Fairy on the way back.

"Here is my proof, the hunts-men is dead," I said as I handed over the shield.

"I don't need proof, your reward as I promised," she said as she grabbed a item out of her pouch, a golden ring.

As soon as I touched the ring with my skin, a purple 'fog' engulfed me, at this moment, I knew my mistake, it isn't The Blue Fairy who stands before, but it is the Evil Queen, Cora . The wicked, Evil Queen, the most evil of them all. The entire land fears her and her daughter, ever since she married the king, who died a few days after the wedding, under some-what mysterious circumstances. But enough about her.

"What curse have you adorned upon me Cora," I snarled at her.

"Curse, this is no curse, I have blessed you with immortality, magic and all the gold that you can wish for," she said smugly,"but be careful dearie,magic comes at a price, and I didn't curse you, I only activated the legend," immediately after finishing her sentence she disappeared.

I looked upon myself it the lake to see what I have become. My green scaled skin, purple hazed eyes and my ever knotted hair. What has she done to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : the forest elder

It is from that point I became the most feared of them all. The stories and rumors spread like wild fire,"he is the one that brings all evil to all of the land."I must have spent 12 or 13 years in the darkness, hiding in the caves at the furthest point known to the kingdom.

People say being solitude will drive you crazy. I spent all that time alone, fearing what was left, what everyone though of me. One day when I as sitting in the cave in the middle of a winter night, I though to myself " 'tis time to show the world that I'm not afraid of them, it's about time I freed myself from my own dungeon."

There are a lot of things that magic can do for you, but as Cora said, "magic comes at a price." I cast a hooded black cape, to hide myself from the land, if things were the same as they once were, I must certain am to need it.

Then something dawned upon me, I've missed my son's childhood, I haven't seen my wife for over a decade, do they even remember me, are they even alive, do they still 'lo_e' me.

I left the cave.

Things looked different to before, something wasn't right, the world felt like it had changed, for the worse. Fearing of the worst, I headed straight to the only place I knew would be safe, Asaco. The journey was heart breaking, thousands of bodies lied the meadow, which was once surrounded with life. Even worse the arrows could still be seen though their hearts, the only person that could do such evil,"Cora" and her army of the ogres. People would say that once an ogre killed you, all you can see is the reflection of your death in their eyes.

My memory was still rather fresh, even though I'd been in that cave for so long, alone, in the shadows. The kingdom walls still towered over the sky, with the only entrance and exit being the kingdom gates. A slightly 'fleshy' smell tinted the air as I drew towards the kingdom gates. I carried fourth my journey. One thought rushed through my mind "kill the Evil Queen." Oh yes, and that now is my chance to test what my magic is capable of, compared to pointless firing at the stones that surrounded me for the past 12 years.

The castle seemed unguarded, but yet I entered with high precaution. I entered the queen's dormitory, a woman wearing a black draping dress, no color, no gems or diamonds, just black.

"What have you done with my son Cora," I yelled at the woman, who was facing her looking glass on the wall.

"I'm sorry Rumpelstiltskin, I believe you're mixing me up with my mother," she said with an evil grin on her face,"who sadly died ten years ago, at the hand of my own."As she turned toward me, to my surprise it was Regina the queen's daughter.

"Don't play games with me dearie, what have you done with my son,"

"Oh, Rumpel, Rumpel, Rumpel, where are your manners, its not Regina, I'm the 'Evil Queen'," she snarled. A puff of purple smoke replaced her, the smoke traveled straight through the looking glass, then disappeared.

Where has that devious beast gotten to now.

There is a tale of a creature in the Elder's forest who can make the died ' re-live'.

The Elder's forest looks different to what it did before, the trees have totally blocked out the sunlight from reaching the ground.

People say that the creature lives in a house, under the tallest tree, with a rabbit hole entrance. They say that the tree will glow if you are in your greatest need.

Let's see what firing magic all around the forest can do to help.

It worked, the tree glowed a golden red color. Behind the tree was a hole, down that hole was a small door, inside that door was a totally separate world. As if I was taken from the forest to the castles sacred ground. Inside was the most bizarre structures, but it was filled with shadows. It feels like I know the place, but that is surely impossible.

Out from the shadows came a creature, that no soul shouldn't be forced to imagine. 'It' wore a black hooded cloak, which devoured his face with shadows. As 'he' fully exited the shadows I could see the full extent of the black cloak.

"I Rumpelstiltskin, am here to ask of you a 'favor," I said to the shadows.

"I know who you are, and why you are, I can't bring Cora back to life," the voice echoed though the shadows, with a slightly evil tone.

"I beg you're pardon,"

" I can't bring Cora back to life because she is not dead, she fled the kingdom ten years ago, she ran though the lands only portal which took her to a land where magic works in a different manner to that of ours," he said as he edged his way towards me.

"The queen couldn't deal with it so she ran away, very courageous, now let me see my son," I snarled, as I lost my temper I throw the oak table over with such a force that it spit in two.

"I can't help you with that, goodbye Rumpelstiltskin..." his voice sounded more echoed and distorted than before, before he even finished his sentence he disappeared back into the shadows.

I left the structure. Outside was waiting the Evil Queen, she wore again a black dress but this one has jet black diamond coating it, on her head she wore a black crystal headdress that draped from the top of her hair, which was up in a spiral. "Train me, I want to know everything my mother knew about magic, and more," she hissed eagerly.

I agreed, only out of revenge and mental weakness.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: the ball

They say once you've bottled love, the world will be beneath you.

I can't remember what happened when I trained her, but then I can't remember the life I had before magic, just how I got it and what has happened after it. I can't live without magic. I've use magic for everything I've done since the point that I was cursed with it.

When Cora said "magic has a price" now I can truly see what she meant. I physically need magic to survive, but my magic is different, it feeds on memories and things of value. Since I ran out of things of value rather fast, I had to find a way to get other people to give me things of their value, and in fact their values are more powerful than mine.

Like when I made a deal with poor Cinderella. She tells a story of a fairy godmother. But it was I, The Dark One, she's too poor to have a fairy godmother, only the royals have fairy godmothers. Cinderella just tells it her way to make it seem more, 'romantic'.

She tells the story of being forced to clean the house as her step-sister go to the ball, then meeting her 'fairy godmother' and all her wishes came true. Yes magic can do anything, but why would you want a pumpkin turned into a carriage and mice to horses. And another thing, who gives a spell a time limit, what a bunch of lie.

Now let's get to what really happened. The night of the ball at the Evil Queens castle a young girl, aged about 16 came across me and asked if I could make a deal with her, she seemed like she would do anything to get to that ball, so I suited her up in the most majestic dress, that of only magic could buy. As I went her on her way she asked.

"What's in it of you Rumpel, I know the way you work,"

" I ask of one thing, dearie, to have your first dance," I simply stated.

She went along to the ball. By the means magic, not in a pumpkin.

Midnight struck, so I went to check if she kept her half of the deal. As I arrived, she curtsied, and place her hand out to dance.

"What are you doing? You didn't think I meant I wanted to dance with you do you, I want the heart of the man that you dance with tonight," a look of shock came to her face, as she realized the reality of the deal.

"Is this creature distressing you my dear?"A man in a full suite of armour and a red cloak, he looks like he's from the round table, interrupted.

"And for some reason I guess I'm looking at him," I said as I laughed to myself, "you do know, dearie, that if his heart doesn't glow red then he dies right here, didn't I say that to you earlier."

I reached towards his chest, forced my hand through his chest plate, and took his heart straight from his chest.

"Well, well, well, it doesn't glow," I aimed towards Cinderella, "you know what that means."

His heart still in my hands, I clenched it. After a while, it turned to dust. The man lied stone died on the ice cold marble floor. I used my usual purple haze transport spell, and went back to my house in the dead woods.

They say the hunt for true love can change a soul at the drop of a coin, that the magic can own your mind, I found that out rather quickly, much sooner than I anticipated.

I was walking though the land one day and came across my home village Asaco. As soon as I entered the village boarder all I could see was flashbacks, horrible, horrible flashbacks. Of my son being whipped and tortured by the village folk, as everyone watched. That was the last straw, at this point I felt Pure Evil running through my veins. I lashed out on the village, showing no resistance, no mercy. I lost control of my magic, it had devoured my soul. The village shall suffer after what they did to my son, they shall all suffer. They suffered in the most hostile way, fire. With my magic I burnt every house in the village, every farm, every tree, everything. Then something dawned upon me, where are the screams of the villagers, the villagers were not to be seen, no-one at all, empty. I rushed to the creature in the forest, by the quickest means possible, magic.

It seemed darker that before, quieter than before, empty.

"I summon you creature!" my voice echoed through the emptiness.

A shadowy creature appeared in the distance, an un-hooded creature. "Step into the light, dearie, where I can see you fully,"

It was her, the Evil Queen,"If you're looking for the last forest elder... then I killed him," the Evil Queen's voice blasted through the shadows.

"Boo,hoo,hoo,,, the last forest elder is dead...do you honestly think I care, although you may have the answer for me, what happened to Asaco after I left," I said , showing no emotion. As if I have any emotion, being who I am.

"You mean your home village of Asaco, let's just say the people of the village are ...how can I put in a nice way, who am I kidding, me nice. I killed them," she said with extensive levels of hostility.

"This means war, dearie, one day you'll regret that this moment ever happened, one day dearie,one day."

"Is that a threat," she hissed.

"No dearie, just a simple statement," I said. I used the Evil Queen's usual trick of vanishing, just to show her that she's not the only one that can do that.

I watched from on a tree, as the Evil Queen walk away.

. In rage of what the Evil Queen did I burnt the Elder's tree down. It's not as if he's going to use it, he's dead. I watched the tree burn to the ground. Then something unexpected happened, the tree grew back to its original form. Dazzled, I decided to take refuge in the Elder's tree, it seems to be indestructible. Inside looked much different now, it looked more elegant but darker than ever. before.

Then an idea sprung into my mind, "The only way to fight the Evil Queen would be to harness the most powerful magic of the all, then to join with the people of the land." It's a simple idea really, it's just how to harness it and the get the world to trust me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the agreement

I thought for days on ends, throughout the hours of midnight, but I could think of nothing. Then I remembered something one thing that I heard whisper of the Evil Queen doing to Rupunzel.

If the rumor is correct the Evil Queen locked her in a tower, cursed to an eternal sleep, but I believe the curse was broken with True loves kiss, that's it. 'True Love', the most powerful magic of them all. I need to that makes it look like it was all the work of the Evil Queen. I left the structure.

The Elders forest looked darker and glummer then before. Oh yes, that's why, the Elder doesn't own the forest now, but it's me how owns the forest, ' The Dark One'. This is no more the Elder's forest, but 'The Dark Forest'. I know of a few 'trick' I can use to give this place my own 'personal touch'. But first I have an 'agenda' to stick to.

Rupunzel lives in...wait where does she live, I guess I'll have to use magic to get me there then. The diamond lake. What, that makes no sense, last time I seen then diamond lake it was dried up, empty, deserted, and how did Rupunzel escape the curse. But then again, magic's always right.

The lake thrived in its radiant waters, they say its water has the ability to break any curse, but if used to cast a curse then that curse become 'unbreakable'. The crystal forest glows once more. There was a small hut near the lake but yet in the forest, 'House Of Rupunzel' , was engraved into a wooden sign at the front for the house. Come on, this is turning out to be easier than I thought, she's basically gave herself away to me on a silver plate. But it's not only her I'm after, it's that knight of hers that I'm after. I entered the house, it was clean as ever, as you would expect from such a person. "Knock, knock , knock"

To my surprise, I found her standing with a sword at the ready,"I'm sorry, was you expecting someone," she stood still wearing a ruby red dress with flames of blue sparkling though," it's going to take a lot more than a little, old sword to kill me, dearie," I snarled.

"What's happened to you," she said in surprise.

"What's happened to me, what's happened to you is the real question,dearie, last time I seen you, you were locked in a tower and now you will in the crystal forest and are married to your tru' love." I said back, "where is that Knight of yours anyway, I have a question to propose."

"What would you want with me," he said as he walked into the house, wearing his blood red cape with his sword at sight.

"I believe we have a common interest, the Evil Queen's life," silence fell, "if there's no Queen the only ones left to rule the kingdom is the Prince, you, and his wife, Rupunzel."

"So, what do you say, are you with me, who am I kidding of course you are, you both hate the Evil Queen." I laughed at myself, "training starts tomorrow , at sunrise, be ready."

Tomorrow came, there was a chill in the air, but what do I care. I waited and it was not long after he came into view. "Let's just see how good you really are first dearie, 'tis then we shall go after the Evil Queen," I said as I threw him a sword. His skills were rather impressive, but nowhere near enough to kill the queen, but that's not the plan though.

"That is enough, we set off on our journey to the castle at sunset tomorrow."

Tomorrow he shall die.

He came to the middle of the forest alone, he headed towards the castle, in silence. When he least expected it, I ripped his heart straight from his chest, and bottled it immediately. Now I'll just tell Rupunzel it was one of the Evil Queen's guards. I used magic and rushed to Rupunzel's house, and explained the 'incident', as soon as she left the house I ripped her ever so pure heart from her chest. It glowed a bright red, I bottle her heart instantly. That is the easy bit over this next come the trickier bit, the potion is easy, it's just trying to get the kingdom to trust me, but their want for revenge masks their morals.

I used magic to whisk me back to my 'house' in the Dark Forest, and went into the cauldron room, threw the two hearts into the cauldron, they fell synchronized. I waited for the puff of golden smoke, still I waited, then when I was just going to give up the smoke appeared, now just take a few bottles of the potion and I'm ready to go after the Evil Queen.

I need the people of the land only to make a deal with, and the only way to get the all into one place is magic, I'll just transport then all to the lands of sand where I shall display my agreement. Tomorrow is the big day.

I started to have a 'reputation' building around me, 'Rumpelstiltskin, maker of deals, braker of souls,'

But that didn't stop the young man, he must have been in his mid-twenties, coming to me before my evil rise.

I was sitting still in the tree tops, in The Dark Forest, I seen someone entering the forest boundaries, as he knocked the wooden hatch I jumped silently from the trees.

"Looking for me," I said, startling him,"so go on, spit it out, or are you just wasting my time."

"I have a deal I'd like to make, 'stiltskin," the man's voice quaked.

"What do you have that someone like me would want," I snarled.

"I'd like an eternal life, in return I'll tell you where your son is,"

"What, you know where he is," I grabbed him by the throat, "if you don't tell me I'll crush your heart, you wouldn't want that now would you."

" I don't know where he is but I do know of a way to find him," he struggled to say. I loosened my grip around his neck."But first I'll need something that belongs to him to find him with, I'll enchant a coin, where it falls on a map, he is."

"That's a mighty fine 'gift' you have there, isn't it," I said,"I don't believe I've seen you before, who did you say you were."

" I am the last of the kings guards," he announced humbly.

" The deal is made," I said as I used magic to summon a cape that belonged to my son, and a map of all the land. The cape was ice blue with flickers of pure gold shining through. The map was encased in a gold and mahogany seal engraved with my curse.

He ripped a part of the cape and dropped it into his pouch, a golden puff of smoke appeared. From the pouch he pulled a silver coin, it had a glowing flame around it, he flipped the coin and left in fall onto the unrolled map on the floor. It landed on The Evil Queen's castle, I lifted the coin expecting it to be hot, but it was ice cold. After a few seconds, the patterns from the coin emerged.

"Now I've done what I said where's my reward," he said.

"Be patient, magic takes time," I said as I cast a bottle and a spell book. To his I surprise I ripped his heart from his chest, from this I obtained his magic, and dropped the book and let it fall to the ground, next to a oak tree. I threw his heart, it hit the book and smashed, and the tree absorbed the smoke of his heart.

"Immortality is what you asked for, if you are a tree, you are never alive, how can you expert to die, immortal," I said to the emptiness.

It feels good to 'borrow' peoples magic. Then again borrow suggest that I am to give it back.

And how could I the forget girl that thought she tricked and trapped me.

Its was later winter when a girl, who wore pale rags, came to asking of one favor, to spin straw into gold, I gave her the first deal for free. It was simple enough, it wasn't that much, just about a pocket full. The following day she came back to me asking to spin double the gold or that the king would kill her in front of his whole region. I could see the deals were getting more personal now, so I put a price her emerald ring, it looks to be enchanted in some way. She agreed. But the following day she asked of something different, the room was full with straw but she didn't as for gold, she asked for the kings life, he is forcing her to marry him. But this time I changed the deal a little.

"The kings life for your first born," I said expect a no, but the girl surprised me. She agreed instantly.

With a puff of red smoke that ran through the castle, it reached the king. As soon as he breathed it in, he died. The girl ran out the door and locked it behind her. I went along with it, making it out like I couldn't escape. When midnight came a grabbed the ring of hers, grabbed the map, and dropped them both. The ring fell onto the map, it landed somewhere in the castle, so she can't be that far away. I used magic immediately to get me there.

I went into her chamber, and whacked my foot through the door,"knock, knock, knock, dearie" she awoke, to see me shadowing the light, "did you honestly think it would be that easy, Chaco."

"How do you know my name?" she surprisingly said.

"Magic knows all," I snarled, "I've decided to change the deal, only a little, instead of your first born's life, I'll just take yours instead."

Before she even registered what I said, I plunged my hand down into her chest, and ripped her heart out, it was black in color, and felt like ice. I crushed it, it revealed nothing, so the girl really did have an empty heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: hours of injustice

Now that I have a greater power, all that's left to do is form an alliance with the whole kingdom. Shouldn't be that hard with everyone that hates her, and after everyone thinking it was her who killed Rupunzel and Sir Lancelot. I summoned the rebellions and told my plan to overthrow the Evil Queen, promising them an equal right to rule the land, since the rebellions is against the Evil Queen they agreed without a thought, I told then I will get them an army and that they will do the speaking and training,

"But hurry up you've only got 'til the sand timer's empty," I said as I turned the timer around.

The time turned. I transported the whole village to an open place, the place of still sand. They all stood shocked, they were just living their lives and then...they're here. I let the rebellions have their speech, I appeared from the shadows a few times just to check that everything was going to plan. At the end of their little speech, I announced that the Evil Queen has killed Charming and Rupunsel. A discussion arose.

"Quiet...intense training begins now, the war begins tomorrow," I yelled at the crowd. I left them with swords, bows, arrows and shields, and let the rebellions take over the training session, seems be I'm a master at welding a sword there's no point in me training, so I left sight, but watched from the shadows.

Night fell and I watched families going to their allocated tents. The Sun rose, everyone woke up, as ordered to and grouped into specific groups ranging in : expertise; bow and arrow, sword or physical combat, ability; elite, medium, moderate, low, and size; giants, tall humans, average humans, small humans, and dwarfs. This now became their combat group, who they will stick by for the whole war.

My army leads the land. We weren't far from the Evil Queen's kingdom, so we walked from the sands. The Evil Queen's kingdom could now be seen in the distance, so I commanded that all the dwarfs go in first followed by the low ability group, just to make the queen think she has nothing to worry about, then right at the end of the march I and the rebellions. The castle guards payed no attention to the dwarfs, to bad the dwarfs killed them at entrance. I sent everyone into the castle, all carrying pure black and blood red weapons, to cause a disruption. I used magic to 'allow' myself into the Evil Queens dormitory with no weapon just magic and a bottled 'true love'.

Nothings changed in this place, it looks exactly the same to me, simply pure black with several looking glasses, an oak dressing table, painted purely black. I entered the Queen's room, she stood there vainly, looking at herself in her mirror, her vain-ness kind-of suits the curse in the bottle.

"I see nothing's changed, you're still the vain-est of them all," I said to her.

She turned, the stare she gave could turn any human into stone,"how did you get in here," she snarled.

"Magic can do at lot of things, as you know," I replied, with pure evil tone in my voice,"I'm not leaving 'til I have your heart in a bottle, so are you going to hand it over or am I going to have to rip it from you."

She didn't answer, but her face told the story. She tried to escape, with magic of course,"Did you honestly think I'd make it that easy for you," I said to her,"I've enchanted the room, no-one can leave nor enter, dearie."

I waited for an answer, but nothing,"I guess I will have to do it my way then," I hissed into this one-way conversation.

"Do you think that you can just bottle my heart up, how foolish," she finally responded.

"I've came prepared, what do you think this is?" I said waving the potion in the bottle around.

She stared at the bottle. I drained her heart and bottled it, the potion glowed a golden-red color. I added he heart to the potion. As the both liquids came into contact, then turned an icy black color. The Evil Queen's room was full of mirrors, so I just chose a small handled looking glass. I poured the black liquid onto the mirror face.

As I expected a cloud of magic appeared around the mirror, when the cloud had settled I could the Evil Queen was trapped in the mirror. Alive, but trapped, with no way to escape.

"Now if you don't mind I've got a kingdom to 'see to',"I placed the mirror into my cloak.

I left the Evil Queen's dormitory, and went out towards her public balcony, where all the kingdom could see me. "The Queen is dead," I announced with a great level a pride, the crowd roared with joy,"long live I, The Dark One," the crowd fell silent, "and my first duties as the ruler are to destroy the rebellions." I used magic to cast many swords and sent them straight into the crowd, they flew through the rebellions heart, and through a few people that I had some 'unfinished business' with.

The crowd screamed with fear,"Ah yes, one more thing," everyone turned my way, "you're all going to die," I laughed. A ring of black and purple flames engulfed the entire crowd. I left some survive, but not out of pity, if I didn't who would there be to rule. Anyway there are many people that didn't join my army. I took out all the castle guards that were left alive, then transported back to the Dark Forest.

After becoming ruler of all the land, my lust for magic grew. With magic come great power. Instead of getting magic through deals,I decided to do things a bit differently, I rather enjoyed the heart stealing thing that I used on the Evil Queen. Within the Dark Forest I created a chamber of all the hearts, 'The Chamber Of Hearts'. Just boxes and boxes of beating hearts. Lost, afraid, trapped.

I now became the most feared person of them all, as far as they knew I've killed the Queen and taken over her kingdom, and along with that I'd randomly go around destroying villages and draining the villagers hearts.

But for all this time one thing was on my mind, what has Cora done to my son. I went to the Queen's abandoned castle with the map and the enchanted mirror. Things looked the same inside the castle, it must be because of that curse I cast on the castle walls, no-one can enter nor escape without my magic. The map still had my sons location engraved onto it with the coins seal. It showed the castle's only 'empty' room, all that was in the room was a glass stand and thick book with an oak casing. I summoned the Queen through the mirror.

"Where's my son!" I yelled.

"Why is it that I would help you?" She replied, cruelly.

"Because I have your life in my hands a bit literally, and I can destroy you with a simple drop of the mirror," I laughed back,"so, are you going to help or not."

"My mother cursed your son into the very book that you look at, just before she fled the kingdom," she said.

"What do you mean, he's in this book?" I asked, puzzle by her response,"can I save him."

"You son is trapped in that book, like I am to this mirror and I know of no-one with such a power to break the curse, unless..."

" Unless what," I interrupted.

" Unless you will work along with The Blue Fairy."

"Why would I work along side her."

" Because it's your only chance to get your son back," she said mercifully.

I had to agree, if it meant seeing my son, I'd do it.

The Blue Fairy had moved her original rest place from the enchanted forest to the Midnight Lake, which is now know as the Blue Lake. The journey to the lake took many a days, even with the assistance of magic. The Blue Fairy put a magic lock on the lake area so only good magic could be used.

I finally got to The Blue Fairy's rest place, she was adorned with a silk white dress with her elegant fairy wand. As I arrived she prepared to battle.

"I'm not here to fight you," I said,"unless that's what you want, I'm here to ask of a 'favor," I requested.

She stood puzzled, as if it was a trick of mine . "What is it that you wish for?" she said calmly.

I explained to her the curse that the Queen's mother cast on my son. She was astonished that I cared about a living creature.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you, that curse can't be broken in this land," she said with a caring tone.

"What? I beg you're pardon, you will help my or the cost is your life," I growled.

The Blue Fairy said nothing, as if she was handing her life to me. Before I drained the heart of the innocent Blue Fairy, she said one thing, "True love will break any curse."

I decided to spare her life, she may come in handy.

I looked upon my looking glass. The Queen's voice spoke, "that will be impossible for you, Rumpelstiltskin, how could you love someone if you have no heart."

"The Blue Fairy said nothing about it being my true love," the queen dazed in confusion,"didn't anyone tell you what happened to Rupunzel and Sir Lancelot," she looked even more confused, "bottled true love."

I kept back some of the potion I made to lock the Queen in the looking glass. I went immediately to the abandoned castle into the room with the book. And poured a drop of the potion onto the book's oak cover. I purple fiery twister came flying from the book, a person came out of it. Could it be, could it really be my son. Before I had time to take a glance at the young boy, another figure appeared from the twister, I recognise that face anywhere,Cora .

"You really though I'd be that idiotic to not have a fall back plan," Cora hissed,"you will never find your son, not if I can help it," she summoned a full sized looking glass, there was something different about this looking glass, it had a glow around the wood that guarded the mirror,"you'll never find him if he's trapped in a mirror world," she grabbed my son and pushed him through the mirror, he disappeared. Cora waved her hand over the mirror and it turned to dust then she vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the lady of the lake

The book on the stand tells stories that my son lived in the life of the book. His life in the book seems to have been sped up. It jumped passed his younger phases and went straight to when he was at the age of 14. His silky golden hair flood from his head, straight as a pin. He stood with pride. He wore a pure red cape and carried a sword with an emerald handle. How knightly he looks. I took a second glance, on the sword was embed the seal of the round table. But that's impossible, the table's aim is to...kill The Dark One. This is the work of Cora, she has turned my son against me. I carried on reading. I got to a page where my own flesh and blood had his sword though my chest, and was laughing whilst doing so. This curse will need a lot more than 'true love' to break. * * *

Betrayal, that's something I know a bit to much for my own good about.

East of the dark forest is moon-fall lake, people say it has its name as the moon-fall lake because the moon sets and rises from it, one of four lakes to be untouched by magic and blood. At the centre if the lake is a house, well it's more of a hut that a house, it has no windows with only a small red door. In that house lives a lady, the lady of the lake. People say that she settled on the lake after traveling from a distant world, and that she guards the lake from both magic and blood.

It was an evening of winter when I first approached the lake, the moon was just rising, when my eyes first fell upon the lady of the lake. This being before the cures, so I had quite a desired look, so I wasn't surprised when the lady of the lake left her hut to greet me. She wore a blue headdress, with an opal dress and ivory tinted slippers. I found that it was her who was the fairest of them all, but now my mirror disagrees, how vain of the Queen.

" My name's Jackaline, I'm new to this land," her voice so soft and pure.

"Of what land are you from," I replied with my heroic, and charming voice.

"Are you not going to tell me your name,"she said avoiding my question. I fell in love with her at this point, I've never came across a voice so dreamy in all my life.

It was from this point that we both fell in love. It is the customs of our land to marry our true love at point of meeting. Three days fell and it was the day of our wedding, being a realm of magic our child was due within about six weeks, we used the blue poppy potion to speed it up a little. At the wedding was only I, Jackaline had a fairy, to wed us. I was a lone man, she traveled her alone. I wore my finest of clothes, I had no riches but my clothing was better than many of the villagers at Asaco. The lady of the lake wore the same clothes that I fell in love with her in, but for some reason she looked more beautiful than ever.

The fairy was adorned with a pure white dress, and gemed silver slippers, as they always do. My love walked towards me and the fairy with both her hands behind her. The fairy did the usual thing of turning the brides rags into the finest dress that magic can buy. In place of her opal dress was a draping pure white ball dress, her headdress was now white with glitters of gold gleaming through.

My love had finally reached me, she looked more desirable up close than she did at a distance. To my surprise she pulled out an arrow that she had been hiding behind her, she threw it though the fairy's chest, the arrow glowed red. The elegant dress was turned back to rags, on the ground lied the powerless, died fairy.

"How could you kill something so innocent? She was a fairy, she wouldn't do no harm," I said in disbelief.

"Do you honestly think this was for revenge, it's my objectives in this world, to destroy magic, whatever the costs," she said less charming.

"Does this mean you never loved my," I said hoping for a positive answer.

" I never said I loved you in the first place, did I."

She fled back to her house on the lake, she threw the arrow to the floor among exit. I started at the arrow at first, but then I recognized some ancient symbols of our land." Arrow of Cupid, drainer of magic." Cupid's arrow doesn't bring love, it destroys it.

I have a few things I'd like to quickly 'deal with' before I get my boy back. I wonder how the lady of the lake is doing.

I visited noon-fall lake, it was just before sun rise.

"Knock, knock, knock,"I said as a hammered away at the door with my bear fist, I charged in, " remember my."

She dropped her glass plate at contact of my cursed face. Her hut looked flame destroyed, but she still live upon it. I summoned a Cupid's arrows.

"You can't drain my if magic, I have none to start with," she hissed.

"Don't you think I know that," I replied," nobody said I was going to use it to drain you of magic, an arrow through the heart with always be an arrow through the heart though, no matter what type of arrow it is." Before letting her explain herself I plunged the arrow through her heart, she fell instantly.

I guess I've broken her little mission, I've brought both magic and blood to noon-fall lake. I think I'll have to change its name now, add some sort of poison and savage beast just to remind the whole of the land that I'm in charge now. I grabbed out my looking glass, we; I and the Queen trapped inside it, laughed at her suffering.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : mirror mirror

"Where exactly am I ?" the Evil Queen hissed from the mirror.

"Trapped."

"Trapped where?" she eagerly replied.

"The mirror realm, in a prison where the only escape is magic," I answered cunningly,"don't you think I would have thought of trap to hold the Evil Queen in properly."

"So where is this mirror realm?"

"It is a land, only accessible via magic, it so-to-say 'mirrors' our world," I said, "when I cast you into the land it instantly froze time in the mirror world, so that you will be for even in my favor."

"Is this mirror world accessible from our's ..."

"Thank you dearie, but I now know my next action," I interrupted, " now all I need is one thing, a fairy."

"What, are you telling me that the most powerful creature in all the land needs help from a puny, little fairy," the Queen hissed from the mirror.

"Who said it was her help I needed."

There's one thing that fairies are mainly known for, their ability to jump worlds, but this can be taken upon stripping of their wings, then the ability is yours. A return journey from any world. The nearest, and one of the few fairy left after the battle of the burning souls, was The Blue Fairy. The purest and said to be the strongest fairy of them all. It would be a shame to see one of the last of the fairies die, then again I don't care about no stupid fairy.

I summoned her as I do everything else, by the means of magic. She stood in glittering pearl gown, with her matching opal slippers.

"You still owe me a favor, don't you The Blue Fairy."

"Why is it that I would owe someone like you a favor," she answered .

"I spared your life," I said, "now I'm taking my favor." Before the fairy had a chance on reacting, I drew one of Cupid's arrows from my vault, and threw it through the fairy. The arrow glowed a pure white, I let the fairy live, what good is she to anyone with no power. I burnt the arrow in a fire of magic, and added the ash to a previous potion, true love. I poured the finished potion onto my mirror. A catastrophic explosion caused me to be thrown into the mirror world, the exact place where the Queen lies prisoner.

"Why have you brought yourself to this land, is it to kill me," the Queen threw at me.

"If I was going to do that I would have done it a long time ago," I snarled,"don't you recognise anything different about this world?"

"How could I, I've been trapped in this prison, with no way out."

"I didn't say there was no way out, but just no way out without magic," I said as I revealed the exit,the walls caved in leaving a dark forest in sight, next to seemingly never ending hedge-maze, whilst un the distance could be seen a castle gate, shades as a heart with a black tinted glow around the exterior of the blood red heart. Whom other could it belong to that Cora, The Queen of Hearts, " ah, and before we go..."

At saying this I cast the Queen into a glass crystal, which I wore around my neck, she'd the ability to speak but not move.

We left the prison.

Finally the Queen could see what I meant by different, the sun was rising from the wrong point on the horizon, then traveling backwards and repeating this cycle every day. At arrival of the Queen time in this land stopped, but was now traveling back to the morning of the day that the Cora sent her and my son through the last landing portal, then time froze again.

This world was much differences from ours, it seemed to be lighter in color, but still having a fogged mist appearing in the distant south. So it's tricky to tell what way your magic's going to go. The only place left to go, the castle of the queen. In this world it still stood in all its glory, the village dwellers lived their feared lives within its kingdom walls, frozen in time. The basement room with my mirror was in the same place in this world as it was in ours. Now all that's left is to smash the mirror, with one single touch I shattered the glass of the mirror, then something unexpected happened. The mirror world started to cave in on itself. Just before the world collapsed Cora's voice echoed through the room.

"You honestly thought I'd make it that easy for you Rumpel."

After she said this we found ourselves back in our realm in the forest of the lost souls, the forest that over looks the Queen's castle, the place where all the broke souls lay screaming through the nights. The only difference was that this time the Queen was trapped in crystal around my neck rather than trapped in the mirror.

But there was one more thing different the air, or shall I say the magic in the air. A minor difference, how dare she, Cora's trapped us in a mirror world, with no way out.

When you're young they say "don't be afraid of the dark," but that is not true to this world, the most darkest of creatures lay in the shadows, waiting for a victim to drain their life out of and in some cases their magic.

I felt something smashing on my neck, I looked down. To my surprise it was Regina, the Evil Queen.

"How did you manage to escape my crystal trap," I said in disbelief.

"I guess you're not the only one with magic on this world," as saying this

Regina cast some sort of spell that allowed her to regain her original height, "all that's left for my to do is run."

She ran, but it was only till be reached 12 feet away from me until she was sprung back in my direction.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned.

"That was not my doing, perhaps you underestimated your mother's power, I believe it's some type of joining spell."

"What are you trying to propose?" she said in confusion.

"Being the Evil Queen I would have thought you would have known more about magic, the curse has 'joined' us together, where one goes ,the other does, when one dies ,the other dies," I explained, "may I just remind you that we are in a mirror would, frozen it this realm's still time, with creatures, with the ability to drain magic, lurking in the shadows."

"And I guess these only one way to break this curse, my mother."

"And how do you suggest on doing that, going to you mother and merely asking of her to break the curse, Breaking one of the curses isn't necessary going to break the other," I said in shock of her stupidity, "and Cora did leave this world you know, you and I just seen her leave before this place fell in on itself."

"I am the Evil Queen you know, my methods are always more complex than that, and I never said we were going to directly seek her help, but a undo point that's in her castle, or should I say 'my castle'."

The forest's souls wailed constantly, as we walked cautiously through the forest, which was darkened with shadows. I and the Queen started running, as if we both thought of the same thing at the same time "the creatures of the shadows." At the pace of which we were running at we exited the forest boarder. Near was the Queen's castle, but it wasn't the Queen's castle.

Cora's castle consisted of one single thing, a blacked crystal like stone, famous to our world 'The Black Diamond', more expensive that any other substance, it's the only pure source of magic. But there is one little problem with Black Diamond, when you have contact with the crystal you are trapped, frozen so-to-say. It is said that 'the more you struggle, the more it poisons you, the more it takes you over from the inside. Leaving an empty shell which it shall use to destroy all that you love.' But nobody know for sure though, anyone who's seen its work gets killed by the curse.

It had a strange feeling which was carried with the place. The place laid unguarded. The castle had one visible entrance from where we stood, no door just a long and dark hallway. As we entered candles lit on the walls, revealing that the entire castle was too build from black Diamond. She must have drained the magic from the land, refined it, and kept it guarded at this place. Then panic dawned upon me where are the guards in such a powered place. It was a trap!

"Run!" I shouted.

We ran to the clearing at the end of the hallway, it was too late. By the time we reached the exit, the walls closed in on us. This didn't fear us at first, we both upon several occasions tried to use magic to free our selves. On the last attempt Cora appeared behind us. We were puzzled, as it was seen on our faces.

"Don't you know, the only magic that works in these walls is mine," she said vindictively at us, "guards, take them to the castle's death-room."

"Who are you talking to, you crazy fool," her daughter said.

"You honestly thought I would own such an amount of black diamond and have it unguarded, oh you foolish girl," her mother replied.

Souls, blackened by magic, walked through the walks. The were face-less, emotion-less, heart-less.

" You didn't think you are the only one who can extract a heart, did you rumpel," she said as we disappeared though the floor.

The room was empty, but with filled with shadows. The was nothing at all in there, but the cold crystal walls and floor. No windows nor no door.

"You die at moon-rise," her voice echoed through the shadows.

At our last ours of life we had time to think about our past, we the Evil Queen did, most of my past memories had been erased by that vile creature. The day fell quickly and the night rose. We were brought to Cora by the only way possible in a cell with no window nor door, magic. She brought us to the courtyard over looking the forest that circled this region.

There was one thing in the courtyard, a block of black Diamante, it was so pure that one touch could kill you instantly.

"The evilest will always win," she said, with her usually evil echoing tone.

We were forced by her magic to the block of black Diamond, I could feel the curse lingering through the air. Our hands started to move towards the block, our death were close. Our hands slowly edged very so closely towards the block. We can in contact with it. I could feel my skin breaking, my heart being poisoned, then there was something happening that shouldn't be happening, the black Diamond started to shatter.

"You did say the evilest always wins, didn't you Cora," I said, as doing so we were ripped out of the mirror world.

We ended up back in our realm, with the last portal to and from the mirror world being smashed before us.

"I let you be free, I have no purpose of you no more Regina..." I said to Regina, who stood near the mirror.

"So your saying that you don't need The Evil Queen, the most powerful evil of them all," she interrupted.

"Who said that you were ever the most powerful, your Majesty," I said rather sarcastically as I held out my potion bottle filled with thousand of pieces of black Diamond,"you honestly thought I would leave without a souvenir."

"How could can obtain black Diamond without touching it," she replied puzzled at the thought of doing such thing.

"Did you not listen to your mother, our magic didn't work inside the castle, but she didn't say nothing about the courtyard." I explain, again rather sarcastically,"so I believe that I am the most powerful, dearie." I chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina Mills, The Evil Queen

Chapter 8: The fall of the Queen

"What's happened to MY castle,"I screamed.

"Magic works differently in the mirror world, so does time," Rumpelstiltskin said hastily.

"WHY are there flowers covering my castle!?" I commanded.

"I shall be leaving you to your little 'decorating' problem, I have a few errands to run," rumpel said, as doing so he disappeared from my presents.

I stared silently at the disgrace. I cast a ball of magic towards castle, hoping that it would destroy these hideous objects, but some spectator happened, the ball was reflected, and thrown towards the forest behind, which now was flourish with beauty.

A fire started.

The fire in the woods rose a lot of attention from inside the castle, but I took no notice, I must be my heartless guards. I turned on her heel to be greeted face to face with Prince Charming and the fairest of them all, Snow White.

As much as I tried she couldn't move, from the castle appear the Blue Fairy, the greatest force of good of her time.

"Regina Mills, The Evil Queen, you shall be prosecuted for your doings again the people of our Realm," Prince Charming said along with Snow White.

"What have you done to me, why can't I move." I yelled,"guards, take them to my castle dungeon."

"Don't you get it Regina, good has won," Snow White said calmly,"this is not you castle, and these are not your guards, they are ours," she said as she joined arms with Prince Charming.

"You foolish girl, don't you know that Evil always wins," I said cunningly," no matter what the circumstance."

I was taken to was my old slave house, which has now been changed to personally hold me as prisoner. I looked around the room to see that it was filled with a bed, a wash basin, a mirror, a table and a chair, which was much more that the common person would have.

"I will escape you know, the blue fairy can't keep this spell up for ever. And when I find a single break of weakness, I shall free myself," I said with a dark tone.

They left the room, leaving me with the blue fairy.

I spent much of my time plotting my revenge, rather than my escape. I was surprised that they were feeding me, on regular time phases, but I avoided eating it not to show a weakness.

Three days pasted, and Prince charming walked into the room.

"Your execution lies tonight at sunset," he said controllingly.

"And what makes you think that I won't escape by them."

"Regina, if you had found a way to escape, then you would have used it by now," he said," Snow will be over later to had you your last meal."

He left the room.

Shortly after Snow White entered.

"Why are you being so nice to me," I said to Snow White, who was delivering my last meal," I'm your prisoner not a guest, you don't have to feed me."

"Not everyone treats people as you would, just because you tortured people it doesn't mean they will torture you. There is good in everyone, you've just got to give them a chance to let it shine from within them."

"You honestly think so," I said surprised at what she said.

" Your execution is a last resort option, I don't want to do this to you Regina," she said almost in tears.

"Then trust me, give me a second chance, a chance to redeem myself," I said, as I lent forward to embrace her. She did so too.

I stabbed a spear into her side. "Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy," I said as I betrayed her," and don't you worry, that spear won't kill you, you're just frozen in time but only for a short while, I'm going to have a lot of fun destroying you and your family." I hissed," along with your kingdom of course, or should I say my kingdom which you stole from me."

Now that I was free from the curse that imprisoned me, I traveled towards the castles underground tunnel. The tunnel is guarded by magic, this is only a way in but not out.

The flames on the stone walls lit instantly as I walked along the marble floor. I headed for the furthest room in the underground system, to find that it was empty, I broke the enchantment using magic to reveal a black room with only one of my belongings held within. A wooden covered book.

I turned around, to find Snow White, Prince Charming and a number of guards.

"You should be more careful when you are trying to hide your trails," said Prince Charming.

"Maybe the plan was that you would find me here, so that you could watch my castle and guards be restored to its former glory," I said in ever so hostile manner,"you didn't think I was going to run and live in the forest when you let me go now did you," I directed to Snow White.

I threw the book onto the floor, it smashed and released a cloud of magic, which devoured the castles walls.

"Let my wrath be unleashed."

As I said this my castle was restored, but also my dark magic ran through the land, each day killing thousands of innocent lives.

" I was wrong," Snow White said,"there is no good in you, only Evil."

"They don't call me the Evil Queen for no reason now do they dear," I laughed," guards, take my prisoners to the torture room."

My guards appeared from every door in the tunnel system and took my prisoners to the torture room, which I left a guard to keep watch whilst I spread fear through the land.

I used magic to get myself to my public balcony. The people stood shocked to see my face.

" The queen is dead, long live The Evil Queen." I laughed as I sent destruction through the kingdom walls.

I went back to my prisoners.

"What do you mean they escaped, they couldn't have escaped," I said,"unless you let them run away, you took mercy on them, how stupid." Before leaving the guard think of an answer, I ripped his heart from his chest, to find it was becoming pure. Once a heart becomes pure then there is not stopping it until the whole heart is completed devoured by purity .

"You are no longer of a use to me, now that your heart is becoming pure," I said as I threw his heart into a pond of water.

I watched him drown.

As I looked into the river, a clearly distinguishable figure ran the corner of my eye, heading towards the forest, Snow White.

This means war you devious girl, this mean war. And just remember my dear, there is nothing that can stop my from getting what I desire. Your heart trap forever, whilst your body suffers an eternity of pain. I am The Evil Queen, did you honestly think I would just let you go that easily. I laughed to myself.

* * * At the noon feast, I blankly ignored everything surrounding me, one thought ran through my mind, Snow White's death. But how was the inevitable question. Then I remembered some thing before my mother's disappearance, her old chamber room, filled with everything that will be needed for vengeance, magic.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you guys have enjoyed my first ever fan fiction. I would be grateful of any comments you have, positive or negative, email me on evilregal727

I will plan on publishing chapters every Saturday, midday-ish.


End file.
